Halloween Fun
by Divinity84
Summary: Just a little take on what I thought could happen after the Halloween party ends at Castle's place. A little bondage and some smutt.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Castle fan fic. I don't own any part of Castle.

* * *

A take on the Halloween Episode of Castle. I've switched up some parts, like Rick's costume. Instead of Poe, he'll be in the Space Cowboy outfit from the beginning of the show. This is Castle's PoV.

The Halloween party was in full swing. Castle found Lanie, dressed to kill in a leather catwoman costume, holding a bright red, fizzing drink. "Careful, that is a potion of my own concoction. Drink it and who knows who or what you might become." He warned in a low voice. "Also, you might wonder what happened to your pants."

"Oooo, sounds like my kinda party." She replied dreamily and they both shared a good chuckle. He kissed the back of her hand and wondered how Lanie and Beckett had become friends. Lanie was outgoing and wasn't afraid to speak her emotions, unlike Beckett. Glancing about the room revealed that Beckett was still nowhere to be found. He spotted Esposito decked out in full military gear and Ryan in a bloodied lab coat.

"Hey Castle, you lookin for Beckett?" Esposito hollered over the blaring music.

He tried his best to look like he didn't care whether she showed up or not. "No…" he paused only a moment, curiosity getting the better of him, "why?"

"She said she wasn't sure she'd make it." Ryan said with a mouthful of food. "She had some paperwork to finish up. Ehh, it's still early." He shrugged, as if to say 'you never know'. Castle did his best to mask the disappointment that she may not actually show up. He was about to go find Alexis when he heard the sultry voice of his muse behind him.

"Hey Castle, looking for me?" Castle turned slowly and somehow managed to contain the surging excitement at seeing Detective Kate Beckett before him.

"You're you." He frowned, scoffing.

"You sound so disappointed Castle." She was fighting a smirk, but it went unbeknownst to him.

Beckett watched him, amused. "I said costumes mandatory. I mean dress up, ya know. Be…ya know a little scary."

"Yea, well I was going for sexy." She grinned, biting her lip softly. She emphasized her point by putting her hand on the belt that tied her black trench coat closed. She could see the wheels turning in his head. Castle finally looked at Kate's costume. Black trench coat that came to her knees and a black belt holding it closed. Her bare legs, toned and slightly tanned, went all the way to the floor, ending in sexy black heels. Castle gulped, his eyes following her hand to the belt. _NO WAY! She wouldn't! _He could feel Lanie, Esposito and Ryan behind him, but he couldn't take his eyes off Beckett's hand as she slowly began to tug on the belt. Castle's hands began to sweat, clenching and unclenching in nervousness. His eyes momentarily darted up to hers, her expression teasing, before going back to her belt. He felt his mouth go dry, his eyes widening. _Oh dear god, she's serious. _She gave one final tug of the belt and out jumped some sort of snake, frog thing, attached to a black shirt and shorts. Castle screamed and Kate smiled. "Now we're even."

Castle eyed the weird thing in front of him and then gave her a blank look. Lanie's laugh broke the tension and Esposito and Ryan joined in. Castle chuckled and shook his head. "I'll admit, I didn't think you were capable of such cruel humor."

Beckett raised a brow, but Castle could see the gleam in her eyes. "I don't believe I know what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me detective." Castle grinned that sexy grin of his and Beckett felt her power falter for only a moment.

"Careful Castle." Lanie warned from a few feet away.

Beckett brought a finger to Castle's jacket and ran it down the lapel. "Nice jacket." She smirked and began to walk around him. As much as she had enjoyed scaring Castle, she wanted to get this thing off of her. She felt his strong hand grab her arm, pulling her close to his side.

" I like yours better." He whispered into her ear. She was thankful that the long sleeves of her coat hid the goose bumps that instantly appeared on her flesh. "Especially if there hadn't been anything under it."

Kate steeled a glance. They were inches apart, his hot breath caressing her face. She smiled. "It might be hard for you to believe Castle, but I do have a gun under this get-up." She was having a hard time maintaining her composure when he was this close. She could smell his cologne, mixed with the scent that only belonged to Castle.

Without missing a beat, Castle replied. "Show me yours," he purred moving his lips closer, but not enough to touch hers, "and I'll show you mine." The feeling that hit Beckett's core, made her knees weak. She hoped her face didn't show how off guard he had taken her.

"Thanks for the invite Castle. The party was fun, but I must be going." Beckett said in internal blessing for Lanie's interruption. Castle let go of her arm and turned to the departing guest.

"Do you need me to get you a cab home?" Castle offered in the most sincerest tone.

Lanie smiled and shook her head, her curls bouncing wildly. "Thank you, but no, I'm good." Beckett caught some underlying meaning to her best friend's words and looked at her curiously. Lanie just smiled at her friend's interrogating glare and looked to the door. Castle and Beckkett's eyes both followed her gaze, seeing Esposito leaning against the door jam, his eyes on Lanie. Beckett chuckled and gave her friend a hug.

She whispered quietly. "If he sets one toe out of line, I'll kill him."

"And I'll bury the body." Castle chimed in, apparently having overheard. Lanie laughed and nodded, saying goodbye and disappearing out the door with Esposito.

* * *

Castle watched as guests finally began to file out the door, thanking him for throwing such a great party. He was starting to worry. After Beckett had disappeared into the bathroom, he hadn't seen her since. He was hoping she hadn't tried to sneak out with a group of people. Alexis appeared at the bottom of the steps, looking a little better than she had a couple hours before. "Look at this mess." She sighed.

"You gonna help me clean?"

"Far from it Dad. Your party, your mess. " She chastised. "Plus, I've got school in the morning. I just came down to get some water."

"Alright sweetie, sleep tight." He kissed her forehead and turned to face a nearly empty house. Martha was beginning to tidy up the kitchen, while a few other guests were getting their coats and heading out the door. Castle was beginning to think that Beckett had indeed snuck out on him. He huffed and slid his brown long coat off his shoulders and rested it on a nearby chair.

"That's a big gun there Castle." Came the sexy voice of Detective Beckett. He spun to face her, a glass in each hand. She had caught him completely off guard and completely un-armed. She was playing her part of the game well. She wore the same outfit, long black trench coat, and a black shirt and shorts beneath, except that the silly green thing was gone. She sauntered toward him, her eyes locked on his. _Oh, what is she doing? Please lord, tell me this is real and not a dream! _Castle looked around the room and realized that even his mother had disappeared. He swallowed hard and Beckett's sexy grin widened. She motioned to his full hands. "Problems?"

He cleared his throat and tried to give her a nonchalant shrug. "Nope." She was now close enough to him that he could feel her skin just barely touching his. He watched as she put her hand on his chest, than began to move it to his side. His breathing was coming in slow deep intervals. His knuckles were turning white around the glasses in his hands. She hooked her fingers into the toy gun at his hip, looking up to see that his eyes were closed and his nostrils flared. She chuckled lowly and his eyes popped open. The fire in them halted her, unable for her to look away. He lowered his face to hers, his lips brushing softly against hers.

"Detective Beckett, you're playing a dangerous game." He growled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Beckett thought she might lose her control right then and there, but somehow managed to keep her cool. She took a step back, pulling the toy gun out of its holster. She held it up and examined it slowly.

"Oh darn, it's fake." She pouted and Castle felt his control slipping. He was seconds from dropping the glasses in his hand and jumping her. She made him want to do things he'd never done before.

"You saw mine Detective," Castle grinned, waggling his eyebrows, "now show me yours." Beckett raised a brow and smirked, letting the toy gun slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor. She turned her back to him, and shimmied out of her shorts. Castle watched in surprise as the black shorts slid down her knees. "Beckett." He whispered and she threw him a glance over her shoulder. She started to stroll away, unaware of the sound of the empty cups hitting the floor. She tried to contain a shriek of surprise as Castle grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. It took her a moment to regain her composure. She stepped forward and pulled his shirt tail out of his pants and let her fingers play with his tight stomach. The responding hiss told her that she had total control over him. She caught sight of her destination and pushed him back until he was sitting in a chair. He looked a little surprised that he was now sitting instead of standing, but didn't protest. Beckett removed her hands from his shirt, much to his dismay, but moved them to his face. She ran her fingers over his lips, her eyes never leaving his. His hands suddenly shot to her face, pulling her to him, his mouth devouring hers.

"Castle." She whispered into his mouth, putting her hands on top of his and guiding them down to his sides. Her mouth never left his, nibbling on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from deep in his throat. She had him distracted enough that he didn't hear the tinkling of metal as she handcuffed his hands behind the chair. It wasn't until she had pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air, that he realized that his hands were stuck. She kissed his nose and stood up.

Castle struggled, but realized he wasn't going anywhere. When she stood up, he feared she was going to leave him there. "Beckett?" He questioned. She didn't say anything, she simply slid the trench coat off her shoulders, letting it slide to the floor. Castle immediately began to pay attention to the scene before him. She stood before him in a black shirt and bright pink underwear. His breathing hitched when she began to pull her shirt over her head. She wore a matching bright pink bra underneath. She moved closer to him again, this time to straddle his lap. She took a fistful of Rick's shirt in each hand and yanked. Buttons popped and skittered across the wood floor. Her hands went immediately to his muscled chest, letting her nails graze over his nipples. "Dear god." She heard him whisper, his eyes now closed. Her hands moved to his belt and removed it swiftly. She slowly slid off his lap and down between his legs. She looked up to him, but his eyes were still closed.

"Castle." She purred, but his eyes remained closed. "Rick." She called a little louder, pressing her hand to his massive erection and rubbing slowly. His eyes shot open and stared down at her. The passion and hunger in his eyes blazed. She knew that once she let him loose that she would become his prey. "Watch me." She commanded in a velvety voice that sent shivers down his spine. She unzipped his pants, after deftly unclipping the suspenders. He lifted his hips ever so slightly and she slid his pants down his legs. His breath was ragged and she hadn't even touched him yet. He sat in a pair of simple black boxers, his cock straining against the confines. She grabbed the hem of the boxers and shimmied them down his legs. His cock stood proudly before her, begging to be touched. She ran a lone finger down his length, a guttural moan floating down to her ears. Pre-cum leaked continuously from the head. She rubbed her thumb over the top, spreading it around and then bringing it to her lips and tasting it. "Mmmmmmm." A thin sheen of sweat covered Castle's skin as he watched her, never taking his eyes off her every move. She flicked her tongue out and licked the head lightly.

"Please." Came his hoarse plea. She quickly put him out of his misery and enveloped him with her mouth, swirling her tongue gently around it. "Oh god! Kate!" He cried out at this new sensation. Hearing him cry her name like that made her panties completely soaked. She used her hand and her mouth, enticing moans and plenty of begging from him. "Kate," he begged, "I can't last much longer. I need you." She looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, letting him slide from her mouth. She stood and shucked her bra and underwear. She moved forward and straddled his legs once more, moving so she was positioned right above him. He tried desperately to buck his hips up into her, but she would just move away every time he did. He finally relented and stopped moving. She grabbed him firmly and positioned him at her entrance. She let the tip slide in, before she sank down quickly, enveloping him to the hilt. She couldn't repress the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips. He felt so good, having this power over him made her body tingle with pleasure. She moved at a torturous pace, riding him slowly.

Castle thought he was gonna lose his mind. He wasn't sure how he'd lasted this long, but he had. He watched as Kate began to bounce more feverishly on his lap. He took this opportunity to begin thrusting his hips up to meet her downward plunge. This caused him to hit a sweet spot inside her and she moaned loudly. She braced her hands on his shoulders, her mouth slamming into his passionately. She broke free, gasping for air; her body feeling like it would internally combust at any moment. Her head fell back, her mouth hanging open. Castle was on the verge and he knew she was too. "Look at me Kate." He ordered her and as their eyes locked, she felt her body slip over into the wonderful abyss that was her orgasm. She fell forward, her body shuddering as she bit into the soft flesh of his shoulder. He cried out in pleasure and pain as his own orgasm ripped through his body. "Kate!" He moaned as his body came down from his wonderful high. She had managed to calm her breathing and sat up, looking into his dark eyes. Despite having just had sex, his eyes were still burning with the passion and hunger.

"You're mine now Kate." He stated, his voice telling her everything that he was going to do to her.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Castle watched as Beckett slowly moved to stand, her legs shaking ever so slightly. He could see hesitation in her eyes. This would have usually worried him, if they had been in any other situation, but they weren't. His eyes never left her as she bent down to fish something out of her coat pocket. Beckett retrieved the keys and held them up for Castle to see. She wasn't sure how she managed it, but she still had control of this game. It wasn't until Castle rose from his chair, hands still cuffed firmly behind his back that she really started to worry. She never imagined Castle as being dominant, but he sure looked it now. His shirt was hanging on his shoulders, his chest rose and fell with each breath. Feeling like this was scary for Beckett. She was used to being in control of every situation, but she knew she wouldn't be for very long. Her eyes were locked on his as he steadily approached her, like a lion stalking his prey. He stood close enough that she could almost feel the heat radiating from him, but far enough away that she could admire him fully. She couldn't remember Castle ever mentioning anything about working out, but he sure sported the body of someone who did. She'd never really paid attention to Castle's physique but now she wished she had. "Kate." Was all he said to bring her out of her thoughts. She slowly strode around him and undid the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor. He waited patiently till she walked back around, but she never did. He turned on heel to face her, immediately pulling her into his arms. She smelled of Lavender and sex. He tilted her face up to his, grinning with mischief. He leaned down and Beckett fully expected him to kiss her again. He surprised her by tilting her head to the side and bringing his lips to her neck. A gasp escaped her as his lips left a trail of fire on her skin.

"Rick." She breathed as his mouth found the spot beneath her ear that made her knees weak. He chuckled and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips left her neck and immediately went to went to her mouth for a sweet and soft kiss. She had expected him to ravish her after she had tortured him, but he was being slow and sensual. He began to walk with her in his arms, but suddenly stopped. He grunted and she heard a door swing open. He moved to the edge of the bed and laid her down gently. She let go of him to scoot to the middle of the bed. He followed her without pause, stretching out next to her. She went to reach for him, but he grabbed her small wrists in one of his large hands.

"Ah ah." He chuckled mischievously. "My turn." Beckett swallowed hard and simply nodded. She watched as Castle rolled away from her and then rolled back, large feather in hand. _Where did that come from? _ She wondered to herself. She raised a brow at him and he just continued to smirk. She opened her mouth to question, but he quieted her with a tender kiss. He pulled back and let the feather trail down her cheek. She bit her lip and Castle had to resist the urge to take her right there. _Does she know what that does to me? God, that's sexy. _ He moved the feather to the hollow in her collarbone and she squirmed slightly. "Close your eyes." She seemed hesitant, but finally closed them. She felt the feather slowly trail down her chest and slowly circle her breasts. She gasped when she felt Castle's mouth envelope one pert nipple and suck gently.

"Rick." She moaned and then cried out as he grazed his teeth on it. She heard him chuckle low in his throat and move his mouth to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Beckett arched her back, her hands going to his hair. She groaned in protest when he removed his mouth and leaned back once more. The feather resumed its decent down her chest, to her abdomen. Castle watched her face as he moved the feather down between her legs. She parted her legs, hoping he'd replace the feather with his fingers. She was so concentrated on the feel of the feather that she didn't notice Castle's movement. Her hips bucked at the feel of Castle's hot breath between her legs. She felt his lips kiss her thighs and lightly brush over her pussy. She desperately wanted to feel his tongue on her, his fingers inside her. "Please." She pleaded and was rewarded with Castle flicking his tongue over her clit. "Richard!" She cried out and he chuckled again, which she felt vibrate through her. Her mouth hung open in a continuous silent cry of pleasure.

Castle lapped at her flowing juices, loving the absolute taste of her. He licked up her slit and took her clit in his mouth, sucking gently. Her breath was coming in heavy gasps and for a moment, he thought she might be crying. He removed his mouth to look up at her, but kept his fingers steadily moving in and out of her wet folds. "God, you're absolutely beautiful." He whispered and she opened her beautiful green eyes to look at him.

"Rick…please." She panted.

He moved back up to her side, his fingers still teasing her. "Please what?" He murmured sexily in her ear.

"Please." She pleaded for a second time.

"Tell me what you want Kate." He smirked, using his thumb to rub her clit gently. Her hips were moving in time with his fingers, trying to reach that orgasm that was so close. Her hands clenching the bed sheets. _So much for not torturing me. _ Beckett managed to gain enough normal consciousness to grab the front of his shirt.

"Fuck me Castle." She growled, her eyes locking with his.

"Not just yet." He smirked, and curled his fingers inside of her. Her back arched as he hit her g-spot, her body finally achieving a mind blowing orgasm. She screamed his name as she came, her body collapsing back on the bed. He watched her as her breathing began to slow down to a regular pace and her eyes finally open. She couldn't seem to keep a grin from her face as she looked to him. He was smiling down at her, his hazel blue eyes shining with emotion. What he did next was an unexpected shock for Beckett. She couldn't tear her eyes from Castle as he brought his glistening fingers up to his mouth began to suck her juices from them. What Beckett did in response came as even more of a shock for Castle. She grabbed his hand, once finger still coated and popped it in her mouth, sucking hungrily. He groaned deeply in response. Her eyes never left his and she saw the immediate sexual hunger appear in his eyes again. In shocking speed, he was laying over top of her, his cock gently nudging at her awaiting pussy. She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him into her.

Even the second time, she felt just as wonderful as before. Hot, tight and absolutely perfect. He mashed his lips with hers, their tongues dueling in a passionate kiss. She had asked to be fucked and that's exactly what he was going to do to her. He broke the kiss and grabbed her legs, putting them over his shoulders. She continued to moan and gasp his name as he picked up speed. "Sweet Jesus, Kate." Castle panted as he neared his own orgasm. He watched as her body began to shudder, her eyes closing and her back arching as she came violently for a second time. "OH GOD RICK!" She screamed.

Kate barely heard Rick's animalistic growl and he shoved into her one last time, before collapsing onto his hands, so he wouldn't crush her. He finally managed to roll to lay beside her, still panting. Kate snuggled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his chest. He smiled and hooked the disheveled sheet with his toe, pulling it up over them. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, noticing the slow labored breathing of slumber coming from her. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful and happy slumber.

No, I promise…..there's more "steamy" stuff left.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett woke to a soft snoring sound. She could feel Castle's strong arms wrapped gently around her waist. Looking up, revealed Castle's mouth hanging open and the sound that woke her coming from him. She chuckled quietly to herself and slipped out of his embrace. The cool air of the early morning greeted her bare flesh, creating goose bumps. She tiptoed to the adjoining bathroom and marveled at the size of it. It was at least the size of the living room at her apartment. She closed the door behind herself and headed to the shower.

Castle woke to the sound of water and sat upright in bed. It took him a moment to realize the spot where Beckett had been was now empty. He looked to the bathroom and could see steam coming from beneath the door. Smiling to himself he rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He found Beckett just about to step into the shower. He quietly followed her in and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump. "Jesus Castle!" She cursed, lightly punching him in the arm. He chuckled and grabbed the bar of soap, beginning to lather her up. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feel of his hands on her skin. She couldn't repress a gasp as he rubbed soap into her breasts, kneading gently. She bit her lip and reached her hand out to cup him with her hand. The soap slipped from his hands as he groaned. "Don't you know the phrase, 'don't drop the soap' Castle?" She asked, stroking him slowly.

"Y..ye….yes." He barely got out, his hand moving to the tiled wall to support himself. She smirked and ran her hands down to his balls, running her nails over them lightly. "Please Kate." He pleaded as she slid to her knees before him. The water pelted her back, but she could barely feel it in her sexually aroused state. She kissed the engorged head before letting him slide between her lips. "Ohhhhhh god." He moaned and she could tell he was having trouble keeping himself upright. She continued her assault, bringing him to the edge. His hips began to buck involuntarily and she knew he was about to cum. With an evil smirk on her face, she let go of him and stood up. The look on his face was one of absolute surprise and shock. His mouth hung open, his eyes wondering why in the hell she had stopped. She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips. "You asked for it detective." He growled and quickly spun her around, bending her over in the same process. He slammed into her without warning, making her cry out in ecstasy. He gave her no time to breath, grabbing her hips and slamming into her over and over again. She could swear a couple of times her feet left the floor as he thrust into her. Their groans and cries were drowned out by the sounds of the water, but neither really cared at the moment. He came forcefully and so did she, both of them crying out the others name.

Beckett was in the process of looking for her clothes when Castle pointed out that it only three am. She sighed and crawled back under the covers, snuggling back into his warm embrace.

* * *

Castle awoke once more to an empty bed. He sighed and pulled on some boxers, figuring she had gotten dressed and was in the kitchen. Upon entering the living room, he found that her clothes were gone only leaving what was left of their love making last night. He smiled at the memory. It was when he glanced at the kitchen that he realized it was empty. He jumped, hearing voices floating down from the stairs. He began to fear that Beckett had left because she was upset. _She would've said goodbye if everything was ok right? _ Not wanting Alexis or his mother to see the strewn about clothes and handcuffs, he snatched them up and made a mad dash back to his room. He dressed in a hurry, pulling on a black button up shirt and a pair of khakis. He stuffed the cuffs in his pocket and ran back out into the living room. Alexis was in the kitchen making herself some breakfast. Seeing her father in a confused state made Alexis wonder what exactly had happened last night. Thanks to nearly soundproof walls, she had only heard some muffled sounds and had figured they were the t.v. or something. She shrugged and smiled at her father. "Coffee dad?"

He tried his best to look calm for Alexis, but he could tell she wasn't buying it. "Sorry pumpkin, gotta run to the office. Love ya." He replied quickly, pecking her on the cheek and disappearing out the front door.

Castle arrived at the precinct in record time. He crashed through the main doors and came to a skidding halt inside the bull pen. Ryan and Esposito gave him a curious look. "You ok bro?" Esposito inquired. Castle nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"You seen Beckett?" He breathed. Ryan chuckled and shook his head, saying she had yet to show up.

"Castle, why are you out of breath?" Came Lanie's reply. He looked to her and she took in his slightly disheveled look. She raised a brow and was about to ask another question when she spotted light pink ring marks around his wrists. She set her files down and took his wrists in her hands. Castle cursed himself. In his haste he had forgotten to button the cuffs of his shirt. "What happened to you last night?"

Castle tried not to blush. "N…nothing." He tried to make his smile convincing, but Lanie wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh, well somebody had you restrained. It was either rope or…." She began, but was cut off by Ryan. He noticed a glint of silver coming from the pocket of Castle's pocket. He grabbed a pen and pulled it out, letting them dangle from his finger.

"Or hand cuffs." Ryan and Esposito shared a chuckle.

Lanie looked back to him, wide eyed. "Castle, who did this to you?" He looked at her, pleading her not to ask any more questions. It was in his pleading eyes that Lanie figured it out. "Beckett." She whispered in amused shock. Ryan and Esposito nearly gave themselves whiplash as they turned to look at Castle. Castle's mouth hung open in a wordless response. It was then that Beckett arrived.

"What about me Lanie?" She chuckled, but when she got no response, she took in the scene before her. Lanie holding Castle's wrists in her hands, the fading pink lines from the cuffs visible. Castle, his eyes apologizing completely, Ryan and Esposito with shit eating grins on their faces. Lanie's un nerving smirk on her face. Before she could say anything more, Lanie let go of Castle and dragged her into the break room.

"You've got five seconds to explain to me why Castle has your handcuffs in his pocket and handcuff marks on his wrists." Beckett tried to play it cool.

"Who says those are my cuffs Lanie?" She waved her hand at her friend to shoo her off. She turned to the espresso machine, beginning to make herself a cup. Lanie pulled her back around, glaring.

"I'm so gonna slap you girl. Now SPILL!"

Beckett bit her lip. How to tell her best friend that she'd FINALLY slept with Writer Boy. How absolutely amazing the sex had been. How many times they'd done it. She could feel her cheeks warming at the thought. "Well……"

Lanie looked at her best friend, then out the break room window to Castle, who was staring back. She could see the longing look in his eyes and she pieced it together. "I knew you two would finally get together."

"Yea, yea….." Beckett replied sarcastically.

"Now girl, about those handcuffs?" Beckett bit her lip and leaned over to her friends ear and whispered her secret. The loud gasp and giggle from Lanie echoed throughout the whole squad room.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle waited until Lanie exited the break room before going inside. Beckett was leaning against the counter near the espresso machine, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She was smiling and she appeared to be waiting for him. He wasn't sure how to proceed. "Kate….I….uhhhh."

She chuckled softly. "Castle, tongue tied? I never thought I'd see the day." She could tell he wasn't in a joking mood. "Castle, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She could tell he sincerely meant it.

"For what?"

Castle stared at her. She didn't look angry at him. She seemed pretty calm. "You left awfully quiet this morning." Was all he could think to say. She smiled and set her cup of coffee on the counter, moving to the blinds and closing them.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you." Satisfied that no one could see them she sauntered up to him, placing her hands on his chest. "I needed a change of clothes and to refresh myself. I figured you'd be ok and I was gonna end up seeing you here anyway." Castle couldn't resist the urge and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair.

"I thought I'd upset you."

Beckett looked up into his hazel blue eyes and smiled. "By doing what, having amazing sex?" She slipped her hand up under his un-tucked shirt, playing with the little trail of hair that disappeared into his belt line. She heard his breath hitch and grinned evilly to herself. She liked having this control over him.

"I figured it was because…." He paused, trying to find the right words, "…I'd forgotten to use protection." He finally managed to blurt out. Beckett's hand froze in its movements and she looked up at him once more. He waited for the torrent of anger that he figured would come. When she began to chuckle, Castle's mouth fell open in blatant astonishment. _She's laughing? _ "This is not funny Kate."

She shook her head and let her hand continue its playful movements. "Castle, do you really think I would have let last night happen if I wasn't completely prepared?"

"Well….I…..but….it's just…." She brought her lips up to his, silencing his confused rambling. He responded to the warm feel of her lips, pulling her body closer to his. His tongue traced her lower lip and it took all her strength to suppress a moan. She pushed him away, even thought she really wanted to jump him. His confused look was replaced with a smile and a gleam in his eye. "I'm sorry I doubted you Kate." She shrugged lightly and gave him a quick hug.

"There is one thing I need to tell you Castle." He smiled and nodded, motioning for her to continue. "If you breathe even one word of this to Ryan or Esposito…" She stood on her toes and lowered her voice, whispering in his ear. "….I promise you that they will never find the body."

Castle mocked horror. "But you told Lanie." He whined playfully, knowing full well that he was egging her on.

Beckett tried unsuccessfully not to blush. "I did not."

Castle grinned brightly. "Oh, you are a terrible liar detective." Beckett pushed away from him, not in anger, just to be defiant. She moved to lean against the counter once more, her arms folded across her chest. "Tell me something Kate. Does Lanie get any kind of enjoyment out of your juicy sex stories?" Castle inquired, raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Beckett gaped at his question. _He did not just ask me that!! _"That's just…….."

"I'm kidding." Castle joked, moving to pull her back into a hug.

"You're a pervert Castle." She replied, using her hand to find a pressure point on his neck. He cursed and moved back slightly. He pouted at being pinched. Closing the distance between them once again, she now used her lips to gently suck on the place where she'd just pinched him. He groaned, pushing her against the counter. She had to know what effect her body had on him. He wanted to take her, right here and right now. He didn't care they were in the break room of the NYPD police department. "Rick." She gasped, as he shoved one of his legs between her own, 'causing friction. "N….not here."

"Then where Kate?" He purred deeply in her ear, his hand moving to her breast and pinching her nipple through her shirt. She bit her lip as she moaned.

"I…mean….not…..now." She somehow managed to choke out between pants.

"You're body is telling me otherwise." He replied, his hand taking the place of his leg. Kate was losing this battle and if she didn't get a handle on herself, she knew that someone would walk in on them in the middle of them getting it on. It took all her sanity, but she finally pushed him far enough away so that she could breathe fresh air.

She looked at him, a knowing grin on his face, his eyes shining with mischief. "We can't be doing this here." He pouted and she shook her head. "I'm serious. I don't even want to think what would happen if Montgomery walked in on us."

Castle smirked. "I know, but it's so much fun watching you get all hot and bothered." She shot him a glare and he just chuckled. She straightened herself, smoothing out her clothes and running a hand through her hair. "How about we go out tonight?"

Beckett eyed him hesitantly. "You mean out in public?"

He laughed. "Yes. Just dinner and some dancing. If you're up to that."

"I don't know Castle."

"Hey, it's ok. Not everyone can dance." He smirked. He knew he had her. She could never resist a challenge. Reverse psychology seemed to work on her a lot.

"I can dance." She stated, crossing her arms. Castle just shrugged, his smile bigger than ever. "I can." She demanded again.

"O.k." Was his only reply. He could tell it was driving her mad.

"I'm gonna prove it to you." She hissed, poking a finger at him. "You and me. 7 pm, dinner and then dancing." Castle was grinning from ear to ear by this point and nodded.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal detective." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose. "I'll have your dress delivered and I'll pick you up at 7." With that, he turned and walked out of the break room.

It wasn't until a moment or two after he'd left, while Beckett was left to her own devices that she realized what he had done. _Damn it Castle!! _She had fallen for a stupid reverse psychology ploy and fallen hard. She cursed herself. "CASTLE!!!!!"

Castle stopped at Ryan's desk, smirking. Esposito was trying to look inconspicuous by reading the paper and Ryan had his nose buried in the latest Nikki Heat novel. "Hey guys."

"Hey Castle."

"What's up bro?" Esposito asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"I thought you guys would like to join Beckett and I tonight for some fun." Castle leaned on the desk, waiting.

"Fun?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes honey milk, fun. Dinner and dancing at the Lotus." He looked to Esposito. "I know Lanie will say yes, how about you?"

Esposito grinned. "I'm game."

"How about you Ryan? Are you and your girlfriend up to it? We've yet to meet her."

"I don't know if she'd want to go." Ryan hedged.

Esposito chuckled. "He probably isn't even seeing anyone." Ryan scowled and chunked the book at him.

"We'll be there."

"Excellent!" Castle beamed. He turned to leave, but stopped for a moment, looking back over his shoulder at them. "Oh, and not a word to Beckett. Understand?" They smiled and nodded.

* * *

Beckett paced her living room floor. She was close to creating a path in the floor from all her walking. _What was I thinking? I can't go out in public with Castle? I could cancel!! _She stopped pacing momentarily, thinking over the idea. _No, he'd never let me live it down. He'd claim he won the bet, even if there wasn't one. _She started pacing again until the buzzer for her door rang. She answered the door and accepted the box from the delivery man. He smiled, blatantly staring at her in her black camisole and black shorts. She cleared her throat and he blushed, turning and leaving without asking for a tip. Taking the box to her room, she tore it open like a child at Christmas. The dress was nothing like the other dress he'd sent her, except that it was similar in color. This dress was much shorter and much tighter. It was a deep crimson and Beckett began to wonder if it would cover her at all. Hoping to calm her frayed nerves, she hopped in the shower and began to get ready.

Mere minutes later, Beckett stood in front of her full length mirror and gasped at the site of herself. The cocktail dress had straps that criss-crossed over her back, leaving plenty of skin to be seen. The hem line stopped just above her knees and the fabric hugged every single curve. There was also cleavage abound. _How he expects me to dance in this I'll never know._ She dug a pair of black heels from her closet and slid them on right as her door buzzed. Taking a deep breath she went to the door.

Answering the door revealed Castle, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a crimson red button up shirt. A couple buttons were left undone near the top, an idea Castle hoped Beckett would like. She smirked as his eyes widened at the sight of her.

_Oh my god, she's gorgeous! I don't know if we're going to make it to the restaurant with her dressed like that._ "You look absolutely beautiful Kate." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself Rick." She replied, reaching up to undo one more button on his shirt. He raised a brow and she just smiled. He offered his hand and she took it, following him out to the awaiting taxi.

On the drive, Castle couldn't keep his eyes off Beckett. She chuckled. "You're staring Castle."

He grinned. "I can't help it. I'm tempted to have the driver turn around and take you back home." She could hear the underlying tone in his voice and feel his hand slowly trailing up her thigh. She watched it as it edged up under the material. She smirked and grabbed his wrist firmly and pulled it away.

"I intend on keeping my end of the deal Castle."

* * *

They arrived and the place was packed. Castle paid the driver and extended his hand. Beckett took his hand, her heart feeling like it might beat its way out of her chest in nervousness. _What am I thinking? I can't do this. _He must have sensed her hesitancy or heard her racing heart because he hooked his arm in hers, leaning down to her ear. "Relax Kate and have fun." She could only make herself nod in response.

In no time Castle had them sitting at a table that looked like it should be seating six instead of two. "Castle?" She asked, looking across the table at him. He was busy ordering wine from a waitress who was trying not to gush over being in the presence of Rick Castle. When he was finished, he turned back to her beaming.

"Yes?"

She swept her hand the expanse of the large table. "Why the oversized ta….." She barely got out before being interrupted.

"Hey girl, nice dress!" Came Lanie's eccentric hello.

"Yea, what there is of it." Was Esposito's snarky comment. Beckett turned a heated glare in Castle's direction. He smiled and stood.

"Good to see you Lanie, nice outfit." Castle commented politely.

"Quit brown nosing Castle." She quipped, as she sat down in the chair Esposito had pulled out for her. Esposito chuckled and moved to sit opposite of her.

"Where's Ryan?" Castle inquired.

Esposito shrugged. "Haven't seen him since we left the precinct. Maybe he was too chicken.". Beckett jumped at the sound of Esposito's phone. She had been lost in thought. "Esposito." He answered and Beckett watched as he grimaced and held the phone away from his ear momentarily. "Sure thing Bro. Get well." He clicked his phone shut and sighed. "Ryan's got some nasty bug and won't be able to make it."

"Alright, more for us." Castle piped up and waived over the waitress that has been at the table previously.

"How can I help you?" She chirped happily, her eyes never leaving Castle.

"Well, my friend and I would each like an appletini." Lanie cleared her throat and replied. The waitress turned her head toward her, the look on her face making Beckett smirk. "Thanks a bunch sweetie!"

"We'll have a bottle of pinot grigio." Castle answered smoothly and the waitress nodded and left, giving Lanie a passing glare. Beckett couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up inside her.

"So girl, I didn't think I'd see you out and about with Castle so soon." Lanie grinned, turning slightly in her chair to talk better with her best friend.

Beckett shrugged. "It's more like I felt for reverse psychology trick." She scowled. The waitress returned with their drinks and the girls clinked their glasses.

"Well, it's good to see you relaxing a bit."

_Relaxing? Yea right, I'm still a ball of nerves._ She nodded in response and took a sip of her drink, feeling the burn of the alcohol in her throat. A warmth spread throughout her whole body, slowly calming her. She sighed softly and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. She watched Castle as he chatted aimlessly with Esposito.

Castle could feel her warm gaze on him. He turned to look her in the eyes, but his vision was pulled to the ample amount of cleavage staring him in the face. _God, I'd love to have my hands all….._ He heard her clear her throat and tore his eyes away from her breasts. "Hmmmm?" He smiled softly at her, lost her in the depth of her green eyes.

"You going to behave yourself?" She smirked. _Even though I won't be. _

"Of course." He replied with utmost sincerity. She raised a brow and he raised his hand, giving her a scout's honor sign. The waitress reappeared a third time, giving Lanie another evil glare. While Lanie and Esposito gave her their orders, Beckett slipped her foot out of her heel.

"I'll take the Roasted Penang Duck." She informed the waitress as she slipped her foot onto Castle's chair, directly between his legs.

"Ok and what can I get you Mr. Castle?" She flirted sweetly.

Castle opened his mouth to respond, but Beckett slid her foot forward, rubbing him gently. He nearly jumped out of his chair, earning a curious glance from Esposito and Lanie. Beckett bit her lip to refrain from giggling. "I…" Castle squeaked and then cleared his throat. "I'll uh….have the…." He cleared his throat once more as he felt her foot put more pressure on the strain in his pants. "The uh…..King Salmon." He finally blurted out. He handed the waitress his menu and turned his hungry gaze to Beckett. She was biting her lip, a mischievous glint in her eyes. _If she keeps this up, I'll come undone right here._ He scooted his chair back so that her foot could no longer reach him. She pouted sexily and he repressed a groan. After taking a couple deep breaths he stood and offered her his hand. Her confident demeanor disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Beckett felt Lanie nudging her. "Go girlfriend. Get your freak on on the dance floor." Beckett looked from her friend to Castle, his eyes daring her to turn him down. _Why did I make the stupid bet!_ She carefully took his hand and followed him down to the dance floor. The d.j. was changing the song as they joined the large crowd of people. The soft intro to Chris DeBurgh's "Lady in Red" floated through the air and Castle pulled her close. She looked him in the eyes, her heart beginning to race once more at the deep emotion within them. She could see passion, honesty, commitment and above all love. The love scared her, even though she knew part of her loved him too. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. It was then that she heard his voice. Soft, soothing and singing the song's lyrics.

"I've never seen you look so lovely as you do tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright. Mmm Hmmm. I've never seen so many men ask you to dance, looking for a little romance, given half a chance. I have never seen that dress you're wearing or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind." She raised her head to look at him once more. His face was serious, except for a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Lady in red, is dancing with me, cheek to cheek. There's nobody here, it's just you and me. It's where I wanna be. I hardly know, this beauty by my side. I'll never forget the way you look tonight." She felt herself blushing and he kissed her lips softly. Pulling back, but leaving only a breadths space between them, as he continued to sing.

"I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you do tonight. I've never seen you shine so bright. You are amazing. I've never seen so many people who want to be there by your side, and when you turn to me and smile. It took my breath away. I have never had such a feeling. Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight. Lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek. There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I want to be. I hardly know this beauty by my side. I'll never forget, the way you look tonight." She was barely aware of the fact that they'd stopped dancing. "I love you." He whispered the last words. _Wait, did he just say that? _She couldn't figure out if he had still been singing the song or if he'd really meant them. She was leaning towards the latter, especially after the dance they'd just shared. The beat of the music suddenly changed to something more upbeat and Castle led her off the dance floor. They found Lanie and Esposito already eating. Castle held her seat out her and she took it, running her hand down his arm as she sat. He smiled down at her, mouthing something to her that she almost missed. She could swear he was trying to say "I meant it", but she couldn't be sure. Beckett kept her eyes on her plate through the rest of dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate kept to herself on the cab ride home, sitting as close to the door as possible. She watched the city flash by, her thoughts a jumbled mess. _I'm not ready for love, I can't do this. I trust Castle, he's a great guy, but I'm not ready for love._ She chewed on her lower lip. _But the sex is AWESOME!!! Hot, steamy, make you scream his name sex. _She felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. _But sex isn't enough and you know it. _She sighed heavily.

Castle could tell something was wrong. Kate was sitting as far from him as possible, her gaze never leaving the window. He watched as she bit her lip, then blushed, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Kate?" His voice barely above a whisper, afraid she would startle if he spoke to loudly. She shook her head, a couple strands of hair coming loose from their position and falling into her face. She didn't brush them away. He called to her again, this time reaching out and touching her cheek softly. "Kate?"

She felt his warm touch against her cheek and sighed deeply. She couldn't deny the emotions his touch created. _No, I can't. I refuse to let my heart be broken when he decides to date the next hot blonde that flounces by._ The cab came to a stop at her apartment and she shoved the door open, ignoring Castle as he calls her name for the third time. She didn't stop as she shoved the doors to the lobby open and strode inside. "Go away Castle." She picked up her pace as she heard Rick closing in behind her. He wasn't fast enough, as she slid into her apartment and shut the door in his face.

"Kate!" He called through the door, sounding exasperated.

"I'm serious Castle, go away." She leaned her head against the door, knowing he was probably staring at the door in confusion.

"What's wrong Kate? I'm worried about you." She could hear the worry in his voice, true concern dripping from every word. Hearing it, made her sigh deeply. _I can't and I won't. NO! _

"Go home before I call Esposito to come arrest you for harassment." She tried to sound angry, but it came out more tired than anything. She pushed away from the door and headed to her room to change. She tossed her phone on her bed and removed the pins and clips holding her hair up. She ran her hands through her hair, hoping to remove some of the knots and tangles. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, reading the text message. **"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."** She groaned and furiously typed a message back. **"Give me some space Castle!" **She tossed her phone on the bed and changed into her sleepwear, then proceeded to crawl under the covers and fall into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Kate nursed her cup of coffee as she stared at the latest case file. A husband and wife murdered at their lake house. The crime scene had been clean, no finger prints, no murder weapon. She had a nagging feeling that it was the best friend of the husband, who happened to have a previous relationship with the wife. _I could really use Castle's insight right now._ Realizing what she'd just thought, she chastised herself. _Shame on you. You told him you needed space and he's giving it to you. You can't have both._ She heard Esposito clear his throat and glanced up. "What's up?"

"We found Raphael, the husband's friend. He's in interrogation room one. You want this one?"

"Nah, you can take a crack at him." She set the case file down and watched him disappear into interrogation room one. _Why do I feel like this?_ She rested her head in her hands.

"Detective Beckett?" Kate startled at the voice.

"Alexis?" Seeing Castle's daughter, suddenly made Kate fear that something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Alexis nodded, smiling. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She stood and motioned them into the empty break room. "You're sure everything is ok?"

Alexis chuckled lightly. "I promise, I'm fine and Dad is……ok."

Kate looked up from getting a bottle of water from the fridge. Alexis was smiling sweetly, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. Handing the bottle to her, Kate took a seat opposite and smiled. "Alexis, you can tell me anything you need to."

Alexis smiled and visibly relaxed. "Alright, Dad's been awfully quiet lately." Kate tried to keep her face blank, hoping her emotions wouldn't show. She motioned for Alexis to continue. "He's been in his office ever since last night."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alexis looked at Kate quizzically. "Isn't he working on the new novel?"

"Detective Beckett, this is different. He hasn't touched his laptop or anything to do with the novel." Kate wasn't sure where this was going. "He hasn't had breakfast or lunch, I'm worried."

"Alexis, I……"

"I know you have every right to not tell me about your love life. I'm just your average teenage girl, but I do know that Dad came home last night looking….." Alexis paused, seeming to be searching for the right word. "…..lost. He looked pitiful. He won't talk to me either, or gram for that matter."

Kate sighed. "Alexis, I'm sorry that I may have caused you worry, but I'm sure your Dad is fine." She stood and patted Alexis's shoulder. "If he's still not fine by tomorrow, call me."

"Really?" Alexis seemed hesitant.

"Really." She walked with Alexis to the elevator, waiting for the doors to shut before she let out a frustrated sigh. _It's not bad enough that I can't sort out these feelings, now I've got Alexis telling me that her father is pouting because I told him I needed space._ She stalked back to her desk, finding Esposito leaning against it, smiling. "Please tell me that Raphael did it."

"Raphael did it. Confessed almost immediately."

Kate eyed him curiously. "What did you do to get him to confess so quickly?"

Esposito chuckled and smiled wider. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kate rolled her eyes and picked up the case file.

"Since you are so smart, you get to close the case properly. Paperwork and all." She grinned and shoved the file into his hands. "Have fun." Esposito watched in surprise as she sauntered to the elevator, jacket and keys in hand. "Call me for emergencies only." She called to him as the elevator doors slid shut.

* * *

Kate had had another fitful night. She had today off from work and thought she was going to go out of her mind. By ten am she was getting frustrated. It was as she checking her phone for missed calls or messages, she thought of talking to Lanie. Hitting the speed dial, she listened as the phone rang. "Hello?" Came Lanie's sleepy answer.

"Hey Lanie."

"Kate, hi"

Kate sighed. "Can I come over?" There was a pause and Kate groaned. "Please Lanie. I need someone to talk to."

She heard Lanie sigh. "You'd better come bearing breakfast."

Kate showed up at Lanie's door twenty minutes later with a bagful of breakfast. She knocked and was surprised at how quickly Lanie answered the door. She held up the bag. "Breakfast is served." Lanie chuckled and stepped aside to let Kate in.

"So what's up girl?"

Kate moved into the living room and set the bag on the glass coffee table. Lanie excused herself to get some plates from the kitchen, leaving Kate to look around. It had been some time since she'd been at her best friends place and she began to realize that Lanie must make some good money as an M.E. "Hey Babe, what's all the……" Came a voice from Lanie's bedroom.

Kate turned to see Esposito standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. _OH MY GOD!_ Kate couldn't keep her jaw from falling open. "Esposito." Was all she could manage. Esposito seemed frozen in place, his eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. Kate felt horrified and amazed at the same time. _Dear god, he's built….NO he's like a brother to you, get your mind out of the gutter……but look at…..NO! NO! NO!_ Kate finally managed to gather a coherent thought and began to chuckle. "I always kinda took you for a briefs man Esposito."

She couldn't seem him blush, but knew he was. He finally managed to move as Lanie reappeared with dishes and silverware in hand. She looked to Kate and then back to Esposito. "Sorry." She stated in Kate's directions.

"It's alright. Next time we talk at my place though." Lanie chuckled as Esposito disappeared back into the bedroom in embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you've got feelings for Castle. What's new?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at Lanie. "I don't want to get my heart broken when he finds some one better looking than me."

Lanie looked at Kate like she had two heads. "What's in your food to make you think such a thing would happen?" Kate opened her mouth to throw some smart ass retort back, but Lanie cut her off. "You are a beautiful, smart, kick ass woman Kate and you know it as well as I do. I don't understand why you doubt yourself when it comes to Castle."

"I'm just not used to such affection." She hedged.

"Please girl. You can't fool me." She pointed her half eaten bagel at Kate. "You're just scared of commitment and I'm not saying it's not valid, especially after Mr. FBI." Kate closed her eyes, remembering her issues with Will. "But I've seen how Castle looks at you honey. He has no plans on seeing anyone else but you." Kate stared at the empty plate in her lap.

"I know Ryan and I tease you Beckett, but Lanie is right." Esposito was standing on the other side of the coffee table, dressed for work. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. Giving Lanie a kiss goodbye, Esposito left.

"He's a good big brother." Kate sighed contentedly.

"Oh, he's a big something alright." Lanie mumbled into her coffee cup. Kate's hands flew to her ears.

"LANIE!!!!" Kate shook her head at her chuckling friend. "OVERSHARE!"

* * *

Kate stood outside of Castle's penthouse door. She'd been standing there for a good five minutes, debating with herself. _Lanie was right. You've got nothing to worry about. Knock on that door and talk to him._ She finally raised her hand and knocked lightly. She wasn't completely surprised when Alexis answered the door, a knowing smile on her face. "Hi Detective."

"Hey Alexis. Is your dad home?" Alexis nodded and turned, heading towards Rick's office. Kate shut the door behind herself and laid her jacket on the back of the nearby love seat. Alexis pushed the office door open and Kate entered. Rick sat in his desk chair, his hands folded across his chest, staring at the laptop screen. She heard the office door click shut behind her, but Castle didn't budge. "Castle?"

He startled at her voice, as if he hadn't heard a voice in days. She could see light return to his eyes as he gazed at her. "Kate." He said her name as though it was a life preserver and he was drowning.

"I've never seen this side of you before." She moved to lean against the desk.

"What side?" He tried to sound nonchalant as he adjusted himself in the chair. Kate gave him one of her trademark looks and he cleared his throat. "You scared me." Kate's brow furrowed in confusion. "Our night as going fine. We share one dance and you suddenly want nothing to do with me."

Kate shifted her gaze to the window overlooking the city. _I scared Rick Castle. He wasn't lying, I can see the pain in his eyes. He really does care._ "I'm sorry Rick."

"You came back though."

She finally looked back into his hazel blue eyes. "I was scared." Castle stayed quiet, knowing she was working out her words. "I'm used to being by myself and if you tell anyone else this, I'll shoot you, but I have commitment issues." He smiled at her mix of humor into the serious conversation. She moved to stand in front of him, closing his laptop and leaning back once more. "But I'm willing to give us a try." Castle was grinning from ear to ear. _Why must he look so happy and goofy when I'm trying to be serious. But it's so darn cute._ "You must promise me something though."

"Anything." He answered, suddenly serious.

"If I need space, even for just a moment, don't take it the wrong way. Sometimes I just need to be able to think without anyone else around. It's just how I work."

Rick leaned forward and took her hands in his. "I'll do anything for you, if it means you're willing to be with me." Kate smiled down at him and tugged at his hands to make him stand. He chuckled as he collided with her.

"I missed you." She purred, moving her hands to the back of his neck. She brought her lips to his, brushing them lightly over his. When she received a groan in response, she crashed her lips to his. His arms immediately went around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

"Oh god Kate." He moaned against her skin as he moved to place kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as his kisses left trails of fire on her skin. _Oh the things he does to my body. I need more. I want more. NOW!_

"I need you Rick." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. It seemed to have the right effect as a guttural moan escaped his throat and he picked her up, placing her firmly on the desk. Kate wanted less clothing between them and tugged at his shirt, trying to get it over his head. He chuckled and let go of her momentarily. She protested his absence until he removed his shirt and began working on his pants. Seizing the moment, Kate slid off the desk and quickly shed her clothes. Rick scooped her up again, plopping her back down on the desk as his mouth immediately latched onto an aroused nipple. She cried out, her hands tangling in his hair once more. _Oh sweet Jesus that feels good. My body feels like it's on fire. Oh god!_ He moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same lavish treatment. She finally pulled his head away when she thought she was going to loose her mind. He gave her a quizzical look and she could only smirk. She brought a delicate foot up to his chest and pushed him back into his chair. He looked more alarmed now, memories of the Halloween party coming back to him.

"No handcuffs?" He asked, trying make light of it.

She bit her lip, earning a gasp from him at the sight. She slid off the desk and bent over to kiss him, her hand falling to his lap. She gently began to stroke his cock, causing his breath to hitch. She placed kisses down his jaw, to his neck where she nibbled gently. He grunted and his hips thrust up in response. She chuckled and let go of him, his eyes snapping open and locking with hers. She turned her back to him and Rick began to wonder if she was going to leave. His thought process became mute when she slowly sank back onto his waiting erection. They both groaned deeply, having missed the feeling of being connected like this. "Ooohhhhhhhh." Was all Kate could manage for a response. She steadied her hands on the arms of the chair as she felt Rick's hands move to her hips, gripping them gently. He tried to move her, but she remained still.

"Kate." He pleaded, but she only threw a sexy grin over her shoulder at him. She waited till he stopped trying to move her and then squeezed her inner muscles. A low growl from behind her told her it was having the right effect. Rick's hands moved to pull her against his back as her muscles continued to clench around him. "You're torturing me." He breathed, kissing just below her ear. Kate bucked on top of him, her body unable to resist the electricity that coursed through her. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them gently as she began to move on top of him slowly.

"Rick." She moaned, her movements becoming erratic, her breathing heavy. Rick could tell she was close and slid a hand between her legs, stroking her clit gently. "Oh god……oh……" He held her as she arched and shuddered, before slumping back against him. She purred contentedly, a hand reaching behind her head to tangle in his hair. "I knew you were good for something." She chuckled.

Rick kissed and nibbled her shoulder, thrusting up into her. _We're far from done Kate._ He wrapped an arm around her waist and put one hand on the arm of the chair, then pushed up. She gave a surprised squeal as he bent her over the desk, admiring the view of her beneath him. She threw him a sultry glance, biting her lip. Rick couldn't take anymore. His hands steadied her hips, readying her for the storm. He pulled out agonizingly slow, causing Kate to groan. He then slid back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. Realizing she'd have to take matters into her own hands, Kate placed her hands firmly on the desk and shoved back. Rick growled down at her and she chuckled evilly. Rick pulled back to slam into her, his body aching for release. "Richard?" Kate and Castle froze at the sound of Martha's voice. Kate threw a nervous glance at Rick, who was clearing his throat.

"What is it mother?" He croaked.

"Are you alright?" She sounded concerned. Kate chuckled to herself, Alexis must not have told Martha that she'd come by. Knowing she would pay for it, Kate decided to have some fun. Castle opened his mouth to reply and Kate shoved back onto him once more, making his body tense and shudder as he tried to control himself.

"Fine." He groaned deeply.

"What?" Martha asked, sounding a little agitated. "What are you doing in there Richard?" Rick glared down at Kate, pleading with her to be still. _I don't think so Rick. I'm having way to much fun._ Rick opened his mouth to reply once more, but Kate clenched her walls around him once more. His eyes closed and he bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly. _Wow, I didn't know how sexy it looks when Ricky bites his lip like that._

It took him a moment to respond, but he finally uttered a normal response. "I'm working mother. I'll be out in a bit." Martha seemed to accept his answer, because they could hear her receding steps. Kate could feel him staring and she looked over her shoulder at him innocently. "You're going to pay for that." His eyes glinted with mischief. Kate's sassy retort stuck in her throat as Rick slammed into her over and over, never relenting. Kate tried her hardest to swallow the scream of pleasure that was threatening to escape her. She resorted to biting her lip hard, not caring if she bled as another powerful orgasm ripped through her core. Feeling her release around him, Castle let out an animalistic growl and exploded in his own orgasm.

They both lay catching their breath, bodies sticking together with sweat. "Oh, you are amazing." Kate breathed as he moved off of her.

"Can I get that in writing?" Castle chuckled as he dodged a hit from Kate. She quickly dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt. She moved to the door, cracked it open and peered out. "Who are you looking for?" Kate looked back to see Rick tucking his shirt in.

"You're mother Castle. If she sees me, she'll know you were doing more than working."

Castle couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt it's a secret." Kate raised a brow curiously. "No, I didn't tell her, but she's smart enough to have figured it out on her own." Kate pondered this and shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Fine." She strolled back to him and kissed him softly. "What are your plans tonight?"

Castle shrugged. "Now that I know you're not ignoring me," Kate fixed him with a sharp gaze and stuck his tongue out, "I was just going to relax at home. Did you have something in mind?"

"How about a movie night?" She replied, moving back to the office door and opening it.

"Sounds good."

"Good, I've got to stop by the office to check on a case and then I'll be by tonight." Castle smiled and walked her to the front door, his hand on the small of her back.

"I'll see you tonight then Kate." He gave her a quick kiss and as Kate turned to leave, she saw Martha entering the living room.

"See you tonight," she replied sweetly, "and thanks for the writing lesson Castle." She emphasized loudly, knowing Martha would hear. She chuckled as she headed down the hall toward the elevators, knowing Castle was staring after her in embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate made her stop by the precinct to check on Ryan and Esposito. They were knee deep in paperwork and Kate chuckled. "Havin fun fellas?"

Ryan grunted and shoved his paper away for a moment, resting his head on his desk. "Have I said before how much I hate paperwork?"

"Only a million times bro." Esposito grumbled, not looking up from his papers.

"Well, you boys have fun. Call me for emergencies only!" She gave them a fierce look to say she meant it and turned, briskly walking out of the precinct.

* * *

Richard was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Alexis had bounded down the stairs and raced to the door before he could even take the oven mitts off. "Detective Beckett!" Alexis chimed as she threw the door open.

Kate chuckled. "Hello Alexis. You're in a good mood."

The red head shrugged. "It's been a good day." She motioned for Kate to follow her into the kitchen. "You made up with Dad and now you're here for dinner and a movie." The girl was absolutely bouncing with joy.

"So, what movie did you bring Detective?" Rick questioned, now preparing the plates with food. Kate inhaled the delicious smell of dinner and smiled.

"The latest new movie to come out." She took another whiff of the food. "What did you make? It's smells wonderful!"

Rick laughed lightly. "It's manicotti formagio. It tastes just as wonderful as it smells."

Dinner went off without a hitch and everyone was now lounging in the living room, watching the movie. Alexis had disappeared upstairs at some point during the movie when her phone rang, leaving Rick and Kate alone. Kate looked down at Rick, unsure of how they'd ended up in their current position. She was sitting on the far end of the couch, her bare feet propped up on the coffee table. Rick's head rested in her lap, her hand lazily running through his hair. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep and even, making her think he was asleep. Hearing foot steps, she looked to see Alexis descending the stairs.

"Hey Alexis." Seeing the look on girl's face, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Alexis moved to stand at the edge of the couch, near her father's feet. "I just got off the phone with my mom." Kate just smiled, her hand still lazily running through Rick's hair. "She says she's with this new guy."

"Does that bother you?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, that part doesn't."

Kate raised a brow. "What other part is there?" Rick stirred in his sleep and rolled onto his side.

Rick's daughter sighed. "She said she may be pregnant." Kate tried her best to keep the surprise off her face. She recalled the time Castle had told her how much Meridith had hated being pregnant with Alexis.

"I'm assuming your not happy about it." Kate offered.

Alexis face scrunched up as she thought. "You know, I don't know." She heaved a sigh. "I mean the thought of having a possible brother or sister is kinda nice." She was toying with the fabric of the couch now. "But I worry more about the guy she's with and how he'll handle it."

"Well, you're mother can't have that bad of taste in men." Alexis gave Kate a look that told her she had to be kidding. "I mean she did marry your dad at some point."

Alexis chuckled. "I don't think she married Dad for his sparkling personality."

Kate didn't catch the meaning and raised a brow.

Alexis closed her eyes and grimaced. "Please don't make me say it. Dad's already going to be paying for enough therapy as it is."

Kate couldn't contain the laughter that escaped her. Rick mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into her stomach. "I'm sorry Alexis. But I'm sure you're dad would say the same thing I'm about to say." She began running her hand through his hair again, finding the motion relaxing. "You're mother is a grown woman." Alexis opened her mouth to protest, but Kate held up her free hand. "And I know you are more of a parent to her than she is to you, but you are going to worry yourself sick if you're not careful."

Alexis nodded, smiling. "Thanks Kate. You always seem to know what to say."

"You're welcome."

Alexis said her goodnights and turned to head back upstairs. Kate turned back to the tv, almost missing Alexis's next statement. "There are times I wish I had you for a mom." Kate froze in her reach for her water glass on the side table. She hadn't expected the girl to say such a thing to her. _Wow! I didn't see that coming. _She looked back to see Alexis had already returned to her room. She sighed heavily and looked down at Rick's sleeping form. _Mrs. Castle. Kate Castle. It does have a nice ring to it. _Rick stretched and yawned, his eyes finally opening.

"Hi sleepy head." She chuckled down at him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Did I miss the movie?"

"Yep. Sleep well?" She was still running her hand through his hair and he sighed contentedly, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Mmmm Hmmm." He buried his head in her stomach, using a free hand to lift her shirt ever so slightly. She suddenly squealed in laughter as Rick blew a raspberry on her stomach. He now had a good grip on her hips, refusing to let go as he proceeded to blow on her stomach again. She was laughing uncontrollably, barely able to fight him off.

"Please…….no…more." She pleaded in between gasps of breath. Rick laughed and stopped, giving her just enough time to push him off the couch completely. He hit the floor with a thud, both of them laughing till their sides hurt. The sound of AC/DC floated from Kate's coat pocket and she sighed. "It's Esposito." She moved to retrieve her phone.

"He has his own ring tone?"

Kate ignored him and answered the phone. "This had better be an emergency Esposito." Her expression turned to one of confusion. "Lanie?" Then to one of absolute horror. Rick was up off the floor and to her side in seconds. "We're on our way." Kate slid her phone shut and grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Kate, what happened?" He was in the process of grabbing his jacket and turned to see she was already out the door. He ran after her, barely catching her in the elevator. He grabbed her shoulders as the doors dinged shut. "What's going on."

"He was shot Rick." Her voice was broken and barely above a whisper. The elevators doors opened on the lobby floor and Kate bolted for the door, with Rick right on her heels.

Kate sped through the streets of New York to the hospital, throwing the car into park as soon as she found a spot. Rick was right behind her, no matter how fast she moved. Montgomery nearly collided with them as they came bursting through the waiting room doors. "Details!" Kate barked to whoever was listening. Ryan was sitting with his head in his hands, while Lanie sat next to him, somehow maintaining a calm demeanor. Montgomery was the first to speak.

"Ryan and Esposito were dispatched to a crime scene that had already been cleared. Lanie was examining the body, while Ryan and Esposito were speaking to the victim's supposed girl friend." Montgomery looked to Ryan who was now shaking his head, his shoulders shaking lightly. "There was a commotion in the hall and then a guy came bursting into the apartment, letting loose a blaze of bullets." Kate could only stare at her captain as he spoke. She was barely aware of Rick standing so close behind her, his hand grasping hers tightly. "Ryan moved to protect the girl friend and Esposito moved to cover Lanie. The bullet hit him just below the vest." Lanie suddenly broke into tears, something Rick never thought he'd see. Kate raced to her friends side, hugging her tightly.

"He was having trouble breathing Kate. There was a lot of blood." Lanie sobbed uncontrollably and all Kate could think to do was hold her tight. Rick looked to Montgomery and then to Ryan, who hadn't moved. He spoke to Montgomery a few moments before moving to sit next to Ryan.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ricky offered gently. Ryan finally lifted his head from his hands. He looked bad. His eyes were red, no doubt from crying, his expression was one of pain. Esposito was more than his partner, he was his brother. Rick felt his heart break for Ryan, he could only imagine how hard this was for him. He didn't even want to think what he would do if Kate was ever shot.

"Are you the Esposito family?" Everyone looked up to see the ER doctor standing in the doorway. Montgomery was the first to speak again.

"I'm his captain and we are the closest thing he has to family."

The doctor motioned for everyone to sit before he continued. The silence was thick, feeling like a dense fog had settled in the room. "I'm not going to lie, he may not recover."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kate's body went numb at the doctors words. She could feel Lanie's body shaking in her arms as she cried even harder. "What are the chances he'll survive?" Kate barely managed to choke out the words. **

**The doctor's brow furrowed. "It's hard to say. He's a fighter." Montgomery nodded and stood to talk with the doctor alone. Kate hugged Lanie tighter, until her friend's body stopped moving and she was sure she'd stopped crying. **

"**I'm gonna step outside a moment." She whispered, hugging Lanie tightly. "You going to be ok for a moment?" Lanie could only nod, moving to rest her head against the wall behind her. Kate stood and looked at her friend once more. She hated seeing Lanie like this. Tear stained cheeks, mascara running, a broken look in her eyes. She felt Castle rise and follow her outside. In the crisp cold air of the night, she turned into Castle's embrace and cried quietly. **

**He rubbed her back in slow circles, resting his head on top of hers. They stood in each others arms for a couple moments, before approaching foot steps made Kate pull away. Castle frowned, but said nothing. He looked up to see a young woman approaching, her blonde hair being whipped around by the evening wind. She spotted him and Kate and quickened her pace. Kate straightened and ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it despite the wind. "Detective Beckett?" The woman called as she got closer. Kate looked to Castle to see if he recognized her, but he just shrugged. Kate eyed the woman a moment before replying.**

"**Yes?"**

"**My name is Jenny. Is Ryan here? He sent me a text about his partner Esposito. What happened?" Jenny rambled quickly. Kate sighed heavily and nodded. She motioned towards the doors and followed Jenny inside. Castle continued to stand outside momentarily, choosing his moment alone to call Alexis. Despite his urges to stay at home, Alexis insisted that she and Grams would be there as soon as possible. **

* * *

**Days seem to drag by for everyone at the precinct. Montgomery rarely emerged from his office, Ryan buried himself in paperwork, while Kate insisted on handling the murder case that had originally belonged to Ryan and Esposito. Kate was currently at her desk, digging through the case file, trying to find something that would pop out at her. Castle was nervously fidgeting in his chair, feeling at a loss of what to do. "Beckett!"**

**Kate's head snapped up at the sound of Karpowski's voice. Her face lit up at the fact that Roselyn Karpowski had their shooter in cuffs and was placing him in the interrogation room. Kate jumped to her feet and dashed to the door. Castle moved to follow her inside and she put a hand up to stop him. "No." Castle sighed, but did not question her statement. He moved to look through the window, hoping Kate would tear this guy to shreds. **

**Kate dropped the case file on the table loudly, but the suspect didn't budge. He leered at her, making Castle holler from behind the window. Kate shot a pointed look at the window and the muffled yells faded. Kate turned back to the man sitting at the table. "I've got you for the whole thing Mason, now all I want to know is why."**

**Mason shifted and let out a deep and raspy chuckle. "You don't have a thing on me." Kate opened her mouth to continue, but he cut her off. "I'd love to have you on me though." **

**Kate gave the man her signature eye roll. "I do have something on you. I've got a bullet that matches the gun we found on you."**

**Mason's face twitched only slightly and he shifted in his seat. "I don't believe you."**

**Kate smirked. "Fine," She suddenly shoved the table edge with all her might, pinning Mason between the wall and the table. Mason coughed and gasped as Kate put all her weight against the table's edge. "But you know what Mason?" He could only stare at her with wide eyes. "I've got the bullet that you shot my colleague with." Mason began to struggle and Kate gave a good shove, causing him to cry out. "If he dies Mason I will kill you myself." Kate stood and pulled the table back to it's original position. Mason heaved in a heavy breath and glared at Kate. Ryan appeared in the doorway, glaring at their suspect. Kate put a hand on Ryan's shoulder and squeezed gently. He gave her a soft smile as she turned to leave. As Kate shut the door behind her, she heard the satisfying sound of fist connecting with flesh and Mason's agonizing cry. Kate nodded to Karpowski, who quickly disappeared into the room.**

**Castle hopped from foot to foot excitedly, his hands moving wildly in front of him. "That was AWESOME!"**

**Kate chuckled lightly, something she hadn't done since the night Esposito had been shot. "You liked that huh?" Castle nodded eagerly. "Why do I have a feeling that's going to end up in the next Nikki Heat novel?"**

**Castle chuckled. "Would it bother you?" **

"**Actually, no." At the sound of her phone, Kate flipped it open. "Beckett. Alright, we're on our way." Castle was in the process of sitting back down, but halted and righted himself. Kate turned to the interrogation room as Ryan and Karpowski were exiting with Mason in tow. She grabbed her keys and jacket, excitement coursing through every fiber of her being. "Ryan!"**

**Ryan looked in her direction, confused by her frantic movements. "What?" **

"**He's awake." Was all Kate said and Ryan was right beside her and Castle as they entered the elevator. **

**Arriving at the hospital, they immediately made their way up to the third floor. The whole trip had been a quiet one. No one wanted to speak, for fear of jinxing the good news. The doors dinged open and Ryan stepped out first, heading straight for the room that they had visited so many times before. Castle took Kate's hand in his, squeezing it gently. She gave him a look, which he intently ignored, not letting go of her hand when she tried to pull away. They could hear laughter and chatter echoing through the halls, the sounds distinctly coming from their colleague's room. Stepping up to the door, they found Alexis perched on the window sill, the early afternoon sun creating a silhouette of her. Lanie had commandeered a chair near the head of the bed. A pillow and blanket told Kate that Lanie hadn't left that spot in the last three days. Ryan had stopped outside of the door, not yet entering, a look of pain on his face. Ryan shook his head when Kate looked at him, and she knew he wasn't ready yet. Castle let go of Kate's hand and stepped inside. "You look like crap Esposito." He chuckled, patting his friend's hand. **

"**No worse than you bro." Esposito fired back without pause, causing everyone in the room to laugh. **

**Kate entered next and took in the sight of her friend and colleague. Castle had a point, Esposito looked bad. His eyes were slightly sunken, but they were bright as he smiled at everyone. She stole a look at Lanie, finally happy to see the woman smiling. "You find the oddest ways to get out of work Esposito." **

**Esposito laughed and then cringed, his eyes shutting as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Lanie and Kate cringed simultaneously. "I'm alright." He stated before anyone could say anything. The room had fallen silent, everyone looking at Esposito, not sure what to say in response. **

"**Getting shot was a convoluted way to get out of paperwork." Ryan finally chimed in from the doorway. **

"**Are you kidding?" Esposito grinned at his partner. "I'll be stuck at a desk for a good while now." Ryan finally smiled, the first time in the last couple days. Castle, sensing that Ryan wanted a moment to speak with Esposito privately, ushered Alexis out of the room. Kate objected as he gently tugged on her jacket. **

"**Come on, I'll treat you to lunch." Kate sighed heavily and trudged after Alexis and Castle.**

* * *

_**2 months later**_

**Esposito returned to desk work as soon as Montgomery would let him. Ryan went back out into the field, happy now that Esposito was out of the hospital. **

**Kate, Ryan and Castle stood over their latest dead body. Perlmutter was the current M.E. on the case, being his usual cranky self. "If you'd let me get the body to the morgue I can get you some information." He griped. **

**Castle chuckled. "I don't know why he's always so cranky." He stated when they were out of earshot.**

"**He works with dead people all day." Ryan stated with a shrug.**

"**So does Lanie and she's nothing like him." Kate just shrugged at Castle's statement and moved to talk to the woman who had spotted their victim. Castle followed closely behind her, his mind on other things. Not paying attention, he bumped into Kate when she had stopped, nearly toppling them over. She glared at him over her shoulder and he smiled innocently. **

**The ride back to the precinct was a quiet one. Castle stared aimlessly out his window, his hands in his lap. Kate wove her way through New York traffic, her thoughts scattered. **_**It just doesn't seem the same with Esposito out in the field with us.**_** She stole a glance at Castle, smiling to herself. They hadn't spent much time together since the shooting. Most of her time was spent keeping Lanie in good spirits. **_**I could use a break. But I know it won't happen, not with all this craziness. All I want is……**_** Her thoughts halted at the feel of a very warm hand on her thigh. She glanced down momentarily to see Castle's hand resting precariously high on her leg. "Move it or lose it." She growled in a low voice. **_**Move it higher!**_

**Castle chuckled, but didn't remove his hand. Kate frowned and slapped it, but instead he just inched it higher up her leg. **_**Oh my!**_** She popped him harder this time, but Castle's face only winced with the pain. Realizing she had to resort to different measures, she grabbed her fingers and gripped hard. "AHHH! APPLES!! APPLES!!!" He cried out, holding his injured hand to his chest. Kate heaved a sigh and turned her attention back to the busy New York streets. **_**Castle's going to be the death of me! I swear it! **_**"I'm hungry." Castle suddenly griped. Kate looked at her watch, shocked at how late in the afternoon it really was. **

"**Where do you want to eat?" **

**Castle bounced happily in his seat. "How about take out and we eat at my place?"**

**Kate grumbled. "We always eat at your place Castle."**

"**Fine, we'll eat at yours then." Kate opened her mouth to protest and shut it, realizing there was no point in fighting about it. **_**Me and my big mouth. Good goin Kate!**_** Kate won the food choice and picked Chinese. Castle called Alexis on his way to her apartment, only after Kate had insisted. **

"**She's your daughter Castle." **

"**She knows I go out and do things. She knows I'd call her if something was wrong." He huffed and Kate shook her head. **

"**You sound like the child in the relationship Castle. You're supposed to be the parent." She chided as she pulled into her usual parking spot in the parking garage. **

"**You're supposed to be the parent." Castle mocked in a annoyed, nasally voice. Kate laughed at him, grabbing the food as she got out of the crown vic. Castle trudged along behind her, hoping she wasn't aware of the fact that he was staring at her butt. **

"**Quit staring Castle!" She ordered as they climbed the stairs. **_**Yea, quit staring and just do something about it! PLEASE!**_

"**Spoil sport." **

**After finally getting into the apartment, no thanks to a problematic key, they laid the food out the dining room table. Kate disappeared into the kitchen, shrugging off her jacket on the way and laying it on the counter. She stood on her tip toes and grabbed to glasses for drinks, nearly colliding with Castle when she turned around. "Cast……." Her threat fell from her lips at the fire in his eyes. He was smiling down at her, that sexy grin that turned her insides to pure mush. **_**FINALLY!**__**No, play it cool Kate. No need for him to know you have to have him. Even though your body demands it.**_** "Not hungry Castle? She asked, chewing the inside of her lip gently. **

**He chuckled deep in his chest, the sound making her heart race faster and faster. She could feel his hands on her sides, the heat penetrating her blouse. **_**Just kiss me already you fool!**_** As if reading her thoughts, Castle bent his head and kissed her gently. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his. **_**Forget playing it cool, I need more.**_** She whined when he pulled away, her lips sticking out in a sexy pout. "Only for you." He purred in her ear. **

* * *

**Ok, so I felt like this chapter was forced. *shrugs* Let me know what you thought. Loved it or hated it? Criticism is always welcome. ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_As if reading her thoughts, Castle bent his head and kissed her gently. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his. Forget playing it cool, I need more. She whined when he pulled away, her lips sticking out in a sexy pout. "Only for you." He purred in her ear. _

Despite the sexual intensity hanging in the air, Kate couldn't control the laughter that suddenly erupted from her. She was pulling in deep breaths, trying to get air as she held her sides laughing. Castle simply gawked at her a moment. "I'm not sure I've ever made you laugh that hard before." He mused, raising a brow.

"That….was….so…..cheesy." She managed between gasps for air. Rick shook his head in amusement. He'd never had a woman laugh at that line before. Of course Kate wasn't like most women he knew either. Seeing that the moment was lost, Rick grabbed the glasses and poured them a glass of wine each.

Richard Castle sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on _Heat Wave. _It was a quiet day at the precinct and Kate had ordered Castle to spend some time at home. He had come home to peace and quiet, not something that happened often. A note left on the counter told him that Alexis and Martha had gone out shopping. He'd been going at it for at least an hour, when a knock broke his concentration. Secretly hoping it was Kate coming by for a surprise visit, he hurried to the door and threw it open.

Seeing a pregnant, upset and crying Meredith on the other side of the door was not what Castle had expected. "Meredith?" He couldn't keep the surprise off his face. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her last and she had left in a rather happy mood. Meredith poured herself into Castle's embrace, soaking his shirt with fresh tears. He managed to close the door and lead her to the couch. "Meredith, what's going on?"

"He….he…..left me." She sobbed.

"Who?"

"Derek."

Alexis and Martha chose that moment to return home from their shopping escapade. Alexis, seeing her sobbing mother, immediately dropped her bags and rushed over. "Mom?! What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine sweetie." Meredith tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just decided to stop by."

"Is the baby okay?" Alexis was rapidly giving her mother a once over. She'd have Beckett on the phone in five second if she saw even one mark on her mother.

"We're fine sweetie, I promise." Meredith straightened up a little and attempted to smooth the wrinkles form her shirt. She glanced to Martha, giving her a curt nod and then looked to Richard. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course, for as long as you need." Richard smiled and moved to the kitchen, pouring Meredith a glass of water.

"Come on Mom, I'll get you set up in the spare bedroom and you can see what gram and I bought today." Alexis smiled, picked up her bags and led her mother up the stairs.

Martha watched as the two disappeared and turned to her son. "What are you doing?" She tried to sound calm, but her tone was anything but.

He gave his mother a sad look. "Meredith and I may not always get along, but I'm not going to kick her out, especially since she's pregnant." He ran a hand through his hair in defeat. Martha looked like she was going to protest, but he cut her off. "I know mother, but I'm thinking more for this child than Meredith. You know how she was when she was pregnant with Alexis. I had to force her to go to those appointments." His mother nodded in remembrance.

"What are you going to tell Beckett?"

He felt his shoulders slump as he found himself suddenly worn down. He was not about to see Meredith pop out another child and completely forget about it. He'd seen how it affected Alexis and what made matters worse was that this child had no father. "I don't know what I'll tell her, but I will." He gave his mother a weak smile and disappeared into his office.

Kate smiled as she saw Rick enter the precinct, but her smile faded as she took in his demeanor. He looked tired, disheveled, as if he'd had a bad morning. He plopped into his chair with a small grunt and attempted to smile. "Morning." Was his only statement.

She tilted her head slightly, confused. "Is everything alright Castle?"

"Yea, sure, just a weird day yesterday."

Ready to ask him why, Kate was interrupted by Ryan and Esposito's approach. "We got a murder in Central Park." Kate and Richard stood, but he halted at the sound of his phone.

"Hello…..what's wrong……ok, I'll be right there." He clicked his phone shut with a resounding sigh and Kate's worry ratcheted up a notch.

"Is Alexis alright?"

He nodded and grabbed his coat. "You guys go ahead."

"You gonna catch up?" Esposito was beginning to worry about his friend. He'd never seen Castle like this before.

"Tomorrow." Was Rick's only reply as he turned and strode toward the elevators. The three detectives watched him walk away, each of them trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

At the crime scene, Lanie took notice to Kate's off mood and pulled her aside. "What's wrong?"

"Hmmmm?" Kate knew what she meant, but wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it.

"Something's wrong and not just with you. I saw how you guys reacted when I asked about Castle. Tell me."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He showed up at the precinct today looking like he'd gotten no sleep, so completely……..un-Castle." She heaved a frustrated sigh. "He got a phone call right before we left and told us to go without him and that he'd be back tomorrow."

Lanie shrugged. "I'm sure he's just having a bad day. We all get those from time to time, even famous Rick Castle." She offered her best friend a gentle smile and a hug. "No need to panic."

Alexis began rifling through the papers strewn about on the dinner table. She could hear a phone ringing and was trying to find it before whoever was calling could hang up. She found it at last and answered, knowing her father was busy. "Hello?"

"Alexis? Is your father ok?"

"Kate? Ummm, yea Dad's fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he just seemed out of sorts today." Kate still sounded worried.

Alexis wasn't quite sure how much she should divulge to the detective. She figured her Dad would tell her when he was ready. "He's ok, I promise." Kate accepted this answer for the moment and said her goodbye.

Alexis found her father in his office, staring at his laptop. He wasn't working, she could tell by his still hands in his lap. "Dad?" He looked up at her, smiling.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Dad, are you ok?" She moved so she was standing at his desk, her hands idly turning his cell phone over and over. He noticed her worry and frowned. "Kate just called," she continued, when he didn't respond, "She asked if you were ok."

"I didn't mean to scare you Alexis, I've just had a lot on my mind since yesterday." He closed the laptop and scooted back. Alexis made her way around the desk and sat in his lap. He hugged her tightly.

"About mom?" She felt him nod and sighed. "I'm angry at her." She finally admitted after a moment of silence. Rick leaned back a bit to look at his daughter.

"Why?" He brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"I hate knowing that she carelessly got pregnant and will be having another child that she will most likely abandon." Ricky hugged Alexis once more, knowing what this was doing to her.

"Don't you dare worry yourself over this, do you understand?" He said, giving her stern, yet soft look. "You have school and boys to worry about. I'll take care of your mother. Ok?" Alexis nodded and stood.

"I've got homework to finish." She stated simply, giving her father a peck on the cheek. He watched her leave and heaved a heavy sigh. What was he going to do? What in God's name was he going to tell Kate? Would she be ok with Meredith living here and him helping her with the pregnancy? He laid his head in his hands and grunted. This sucked!

Castle returned to work the next day as his usual self. He brought coffee and donuts for everyone as an apology for his mood the previous day. He flirted, teased and got on Kate's nerves like he did any other day. Kate was beginning to think that Castle had indeed just had a bad day. It wasn't until it came time for everyone to head home. Esposito and Ryan had already disappeared, leaving Kate and Rick to themselves. "Want to come over tonight?" She offered, a hint of seduction in her voice. She barely caught the flicker of emotion in his eyes before it disappeared. Fear? What was he scared of?

He smiled genuinely. "Sorry, not tonight." He glanced around the bull pen, and upon seeing that they were indeed alone, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. As her body responded to the kiss, her hands reached out to grab his shirt, but he was already pulling away. "Night Kate." She watched him walk away. Her body screaming that it wanted more and for him to march his ass right back here and finish what he started. Kate felt more confused tonight than she had the night before. Something was definitely going on.

Another two weeks passed with same behavior. Kate was beginning to feel like she was going mad. He hadn't asked her to come over or even to go over to her place. He still flirted and pushed her buttons, but at the end of the day it all seemed to disappear. She'd called Alexis again a couple days ago and had gotten simple answers from the teen. She hated that should couldn't figure out what was going on, it was so unlike her.

Castle sat across from Meredith in the living room. She was stretched out on the couch, a Cosmo mag in hand. "What are you going to do?"

She plopped her magazine down on her steadily showing stomach. "About what?" She asked as though she had no idea.

"The baby Meredith." He could feel his frustration beginning to rise.

"I plan on having it." She picked at the edge of one of the pages, her eyes not meeting his.

"Then what?" He wasn't about to let her slide on this conversation. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Are you going to get a job? How are you going to support this baby?"

She nodded, her eyes still not meeting his. "Meredith. I don't want you to do the same thing to this child that you did to Alexis." Meredith looked about to protest to his statement, but he cut her off. "No, don't try and tell me different. Where were you for Alexis's ballet recital? Or how about her thanksgiving school play?" He pulled in a deep breath to calm his suddenly shot nerves.

"I'm keeping this child Richard." She stated definitely, holding her magazine back up and proceeding to ignore him.

Rick sat with Meredith the next day at her doctors appt. He was flipping through some magazine, but wasn't even really looking at the pages. It was just some action to occupy his time. He still couldn't believe Meredith wanted to keep the baby. Meredith had been whiney most of the morning and Rick kept trying to tell himself it was just pregnancy hormones. His patience was running thin. All he wanted to do was get this appointment over with, take Meredith home and get to the precinct. Unbeknownst to him, his day was going to get a whole lot worse.

Kate gave a relieved sigh as she stepped into the air conditioned lobby. Spring had decided to come early in New York and it arrived with a vengeance. It was already pushing eighty and it was even noon yet. She was here to speak to a victims doctor. A young woman had been murdered in her home and she'd been a few months pregnant. They had yet to find any family members, so Kate was hoping to get some information from the woman's doctor. Stepping off the elevator onto the third floor. She pushed open the door of Dr. Herrera, OBGYN. The waiting area was fairly empty, her steady gaze taking in every couple. There was one couple being led to the back and Kate could swear she recognized the voice of the male. The female turned to the nurse and Kate immediately recognized Meredith. Her brain rapidly pulled the memory or her talk with Alexis. No surprise that was she was pregnant. Kate shrugged and made her way to the counter, she had work to do. It was as she was following the doctor back to her office that she heard it. Richard Castle. Clear as day. She stopped in her tracks, her head whipping around to where she heard the voice. Sure enough, Castle was standing at the scale, trying to console a sobbing Meredith. "Meredith, you're supposed to gain weight with the pregnancy. It's normal." Meredith didn't seem to care as she continued to cry all the way to their room.

"Detective?" Dr. Herrera's voice broke through Kate's day time nightmare. She immediately chastised herself for falling out of performance while on the job and smiled, continuing to follow the doctor. Despite her pleasant outside appearance, on the inside Kate was falling apart. _No wonder he doesn't ask me out anymore. No wonder he takes so much time off. I know I should have known better!_ Kate knew what she had to do. After work, she would go to Castle's and do what had to be done. For her sanity and for the sake of the baby, their relationship had to end.


End file.
